triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Rumble in the Jungle
Drink of the night The Spirit of Fenrir Pie of the night Apple raspberry Sponsor Mats by Mars Announcements * Pie and Gin is the dinner of champions * Wiki is up to date(I mean, almost) * Guillermo is breaking the chairs, apparently * The stream has a subscribe button, click it! * Sloshed sorcery: resident sorcerer will make drinks * They are working on more shirts in various forms The Story * Same Initative ** Dawnash continues to run towards the creature and tries to Buddhist palm the arrow in, but misses, and punches it again ** Asmagoth breaks free of the tendril, then attacks, but hits the ground instead ** Nizruk is coughing, but attacks the tendril nonetheless, hitting it pretty well ** Big plant releases some more spores into the sky, causing everyone to re-roll their con saves. Nizruk is afflicted by the spores, which is a counter different from being diseased ** Ando misses both of his attacks ** Jingles wants to blossom in the hot jungle air, because he is a plant this round ** Trixie throws a lightning dagger at the plant ** Amalthea is going to try and climb the large plant like a tree with her two swords, she gets the first one in, but the second one misses ** Hyllenae hits a smaller plant with her mace, destroying it ** Dawnash tries to grab Nizruk, then uses him as an anchor to try and kick the plant, the tries to run, the plant manages to hit Nizruk ** Asmagoth moves closer to one of the tendrils and destroys it ** Nizruk tries to break out of the mental haze, but fails, looking almost longingly at the plant ** Main plant is up, releasing more spores causing basically not the party to make more checks, as Jingles is still a plant. The plant takes some more damage from the Ensnaring Strike Amalthea hit it with before ** The plant tries to pull Nizruk in, but Dawnash can hold him ** Ando hits the plant with two of his three attacks, making a big, fist shaped dent into the plant ** Jingles is a person again, missing his Nirvana. He makes sure Randal is there, cuses at not being a plant, and sees Ando hopping around the main plant. He casts firebolt, but misses the plant, then checks Randal's bindings ** Trixie throws another lightning dagger, but misses ** Amalthea snatches the dagger out of the air, dropping her other scimitar, then attacks twice with the dagger she caught, hitting both times ** The plant is "hanging by a thread", not attacking again, just trying to stay alive ** Hyllenae moves 30 feet forward and throws her mace at it, deflating the plant (The plant was, this whole time, one of those wacky waving inflatable arm tube men) ** Ando tries to hit it again, but misses his attack on the now dead plant ** Charm condition on Nizruk fades, but he is still diseased * Jungle sounds pick up again * Nizruk is feeling a bit better, and jumps onto Ando's shoulders * Dawnash picks up his trident from by Ada and tries to be really cool about it * Amalthea tries to pull her scimitar out of the plant, Trixie goes to get her dagger. Hyllenae helps Amalthea get her mace out, then gets her mace * Amalthea notices a small caterpillar on Jingles' sleeve, as well as another small plant * Jingles pets the caterpillar * Dawnash looks for things he can use for medicinal purposes, he finds these pinecone sized berry type items to pick some of them, and has to make a con check as there is a bit more left that spurts out some more spores. He realizes it make be safe to carry out in the open with the spores coming out. He thinks he can use it as an improvised bomb to make the enemy obscured * Dawnash tells Amalthea about the plant bomb he found, and asks if she wants to help him harvest some more, getting three more * Hyllenae uses her Lay on Hands to cure Nizruk and another of the disease form the plant * The party keeps moving, getting to a gap, a deep chasm with a bridge. Altrisha remember that they need to bypass the bridge. There is another path down the chasm that can be used to bypass the bridge, it is a land bridge. The captain and his crew seem to have used the bridge, and it did not go well. * Jingles says he has a method they may be able to use, but they decide it is best to conserve spells * The party begins to descend, Dawnash casts dancing lights, to which Jingles casts light. Dawnash says he did it for Lady Altrisha, but she informs him that she can see in the Dark. * (Break) * Ada is making a map, marking the location of the sun * The party makes it down the a stone bridge, which is carved out of a single stone, making it to the other side. Passing through some more dense forest. The wolf makes a check and seems to have noticed something and proceeds with caution. Hyllenae uses Divine Sense to see if there is anything celestial or fiend around. The party sees some stone tile working that the forest has started to reclaim. Trixie sees a symbol that looks like a trident with a star at the bottom, but no one seems to be able to recognize it * The Wolf continues to move forward and stops, there are voices of people * Trixie stealths ahead a bit. Amalthea tells the party that the wolf thinks there is something ahead. Dawnash and Amalthea try to stealth with Trixie, but do not do too well. The Wolf has come up with them. Trixie hates them a lot right now. This group stops after a little, knowing that they are making noise, they have made it about 20 feet, leaving them about 100 feet away still. * Trixie hears some voices what sound a bit like pirates. They see an opening, there are about 12 people that Trixie can see. Two of the individuals are bound. The people seem hesitant to go inside. Trixie wants the treasure, so she watches, seeing the captain, a 40-ish year old male human, with a big gut and a skullet who is yelling at his men to figure out the traps and for another pirate to get the silver skull out as it will be a great treasure. Then she heads back, just as she hears a scream and sees half a body fall as a gout of flame subsides. * Trixie informs the party that there are only 3 more inside and the rest are dead, and only 11 outside again now. She says that they need a plan, essentially that we should watch them and let them fall off one by one. Dawnash says that they should wait until they start to send the prisoners in * Dawnash asks Ada if she has any songs that may help them in a pinch. Dawnash says that Ando should stay, since he is huge, but Nizruk can come with him. Hyllenae says that he can Leroy Jenkins in when the time comes. Ando stays for the good of the mission. Trixie says that they should split up, in case one of them is caught. * Dawnash says that Amalthea can stay back, since she has range and that they should all wait for Lady Altrisha's command * Jingles casts Tenser's Floating Disk as a ritual, on which he puts Randal, who he finishes hogtying. He then bundles up a sash and shoves it in Randal's mouth * The party rolls for stealth again, Dawnash, Amalthea, and Trixie all do well, but Nizruk does not do as well, causing one of the pirates to move towards the sound of a snapping branch. Trixie mimes to Amalthea to make animal noises * Trixie writes a message to Hyllenae telling her to be prepared using the Messaging tubes. * The pirate moves towards where Trixie was, but she moves to the side out of his new sight, Dawnash is waiting for the pirate * Dawnash indicates to Trixie that she should get the guy by her, and he will kill the guy behind him, She indicates something in Thieves' Cant, which Skeet understands. Trixie sinks one of her lightning daggers into the guy by her's neck, dropping him. Dawnash very much does not kill the guy by him(Natural 1). The guy yells that they have intruders, then hits him with a sword. * Initiative ** Dawnash hits the guy by him a few times, ultimately dropping him ** Hyllenae moves forward towards the party ** Ando runs down towards where Trixie currently is ** Jingles pulls out his rapier and starts his Blade Song on it, then runs forward ** Ada inspires Hyllenae, then casts Dissonant Whispers on one of the pirates ** Trixie moves forward behind Ando and throws two daggers, missing with the fist and hitting with the second? ** The captain makes three attacks, two against Ando, missing both and missing one on Dawnash ** Amalthea moves forward, as does the Wolf. She makes a hand crossbow attack hitting one of the pirates, then the wolf makes a bite attack on one of the pirates and throws him to the ground ** Nizruk moves closer and attacks one of the pirates ** Hyllenae moves towards Ando ** The pirates spread out, one getting to Ando, and one hits Hyllenae ** Another pirate hits Hyllenae with a crossbow bolt ** Dawnash brings his leg up to do an axe kick on the prone pirate's head, crushing his skull in, then uses flurry of blows to hit two more times ** Ando misses one attack, but hits with the next two ** Jingles runs the disk into a tree, then moves further into the fray ** Ada inspires Jingles ** Trixie throws a dagger at one of the pirates by Ando ** Nizruk takes another guy down ** Hyllenae hits the new one with her mace ** Two pirates attack, one on Hyllenae and one on Nizruk, but both miss ** Dawnash runs forward to do a flying kick, then moves towards Ando and informs him that it is now 5 to 3 ** Ando makes two attacks, the first hits and the second misses ** Amalthea sends her Wolf to tackle one of the pirates with a bite attack, taking him down. Amalthea takes out her longbow and tries to hit ** Jingles tries, but fails to see the pirate captain, then grabs his brass balls, then casts light on them ** Ada casts Eldritch Blast on one of the pirates, taking him down ** Amalthea moves her wolf forward, hitting with another bite attack, taking another one down ** The captain is the only one left ** There is a call from inside that the party cannot determine, then the two chained individuals pick up the chest and run inside * Dawnash asks Randal what is wrong with his men, they were saved * Jingles sees if the runes look like anything he has seen, and he can't discern up from down * Trixie tries to pick the pockets of the bodies, Ada seems to have seen her take things off the bodies * The party stares into the darkness ahead of them * (Stream End) Characters Captain Belainasp - 40's human male, with a big gut, and a skullet Balthanossp - one of the pirates Items * Plant spore "Grenades" - from the main plant, can be used to make a lightly obscured area - Dawnash Quotations "He makes it, he also takes it" -Gil "That's how you know it's good" -Adam, Episode 9 @ 14:00 hit an arrow into the plant "How's a 2 sound" -Guillermo, Episode 9 @ 20:00 being a plant and having a caterpillar on him "I would like to blossom" - Adam @ 27:00 to see if the plant could be tamed "That's a natural 20, no, it's a 3" -Guillermo "Yeah, no way in hell" -Gil, Episode 9 @35:50 check bindings "I'm going to go downstairs." - Adam "Randal will not allow you to go downstairs." -Gil ... "I'm going to go down on one knee" - Adam "That's not better.." -Guillermo, Episode 9 @ 42:50 up his trident all cool like "Wait, wait, 11" -Guillermo "It's over a ten.." -Adam, Episode 9 @ 53:00 "That was about to suck" - Kristin "So was Jingles" - Guillermo Episode 9 @ 1:05:10 "Does a 17 hit?" -Gil "F*ck" -Guillermo "That's a yes" -Adam, Episode 9 @2:14:40 "Fantastic, can I kill this man?" -Guillermo, Episode 9 @ 2:22:18 "He has done terrible things to women, so I'm going to kill him" -Guillermo "Are we Talking about the pirate or the Bachelor?" -Adam, Episode 9 @ 2:22:30 "13 Does not hit" -Gil "Funny, because I don't agree" -Guillermo, Episode 9 @ 2:23:25 "I'd like to light up my balls." - Adam, Episode 9 @ 3:03:30